


The Queen and the Savior. Episode 1

by Misslane



Series: The Queen and the Savior [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslane/pseuds/Misslane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days passed peacefully in StoryBrooke. There was no new threat and Emma , Regina and Henry lived together in the house of the mayor . But Cora doesn't want to leave her daughter so easily and she is going to make whatever it takes to punish her daughter. SwanQueen AU. StoryBrooke and Enchanted forest. Based on the Queen and the Savior series. Virtual season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.
> 
> This story happens in a virtual Season 5, where Emma & Regina are a couple. Cora wasn't killed by Snow, she is still alive and she's living in the Enchanted Forest.
> 
> AN: Hello Swens! This fanfic is based on The Queen and the Savior video (Episode 1 the crusader of light)  
> I have decided to make it due to all the requests I have received.
> 
> I want to thank apples-a-day for being my beta and help me with this fanfic. "It wouldn't be possible without you! Words are not enough to describe how much I appreciate this)  
> Thanks for watching my videos and all your support. A big mwah Swens!
> 
> Further info about the Queen and the Savior, check my bio
> 
> The Queen and the Savior series. For Elia.

"Gina, I'm home," Emma called out from the main door, leaving the keys on the table.

"I'm in the kitchen," Regina responded.

Emma moved into Regina's mansion one month ago; it had been Emma's decision because she was tired of driving every night to and for Regina's house, and when she made up her mind Regina knew Emma did what she wanted at the end of the day and she only could smile and say "whatever you want,… Miss Swan…." And Emma would smile back.

She loves the way Regina says "Miss Swan". And when that happens she thinks of all those fights they had before she was brave enough to take a step forward, grab Regina's hips and kiss her lips the way she did two months ago. From that moment on, Regina and Emma stopped fighting against their own fate and were honest to themselves for once.

"What are you smiling about?" Regina asked.  
Emma wistfully responded, "I was thinking of your face after I kissed you for first time two months ago."

"Miss Swan…"

"What? I loved the way you looked at me… because I knew you wished that kiss from the first time we met," Emma smiled teasingly.

"Me? What about you? Don't you remember how you used to look at my breasts every time you could?"

Emma looked affronted. "Used to? ... You mean I still do".

Both looked at each other and started to laugh at the whole situation.  
Emma got close to Regina, grabbed her hips and looked into her brown eyes. Both smiled again staring at each other.

"What did you see in me Emma?" Regina asked after a moment.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew, I'd never stop loving you".

Regina looked at her without saying any word. She knew that Emma was the only one who could do that. Because Emma, her Savior, saved her from everything, from the darkness, and since that day, the day they kissed each other, she can't help but to feel this kind and powerful love inside.

The Queen stroked the Savior's face and kissed those soft pink lips once more, feeling Emma's light inside burrowing into her dark heart and turning it less dark day by day.

Suddenly, Regina began to drag her upstairs by her hands. Emma let out a chuckle.

"Hey.. My mayor, what are you doing?"

"Shhh Miss Swan… we are going to make magic," Regina responded with a wink.

Both smiled and kissed again when they reached the upstairs the corridor. When they broke apart, Regina latched on o kiss Emma's neck. The sheriff tried to find the wall with her hand to guide them to their room, but it was very difficult to concentrate feeling Regina's hands over her body.

"You are going to kill me Regina," Emma whispered.

Regina looked at her green eyes and Emma whispered, "Make me yours…. Now."

"Whatever you wish, my knight, my princess," Regina responded.

Emma laid on the bed and Regina climbed over the savior. They looked at each other for a moment before the brunette kissed Emma's lips again, slipping her fingers through Emma's long hair.

"I love having you here Regina, over me, touching me the way you are doing right now," Emma breathed.

Regina stopped kissing for a few moments to respond, "No, Emma, you can't imagine how much love and passion I feel inside of me. So many times wishing you were mine and now… you are."

After listening to these words Emma wanted her so much more.  
She couldn't remember he first moment she started to feel this way. Perhaps when Regina rushed out he door of her mansion, and hugged Henry the way she did. Perhaps it happened when they fought in front of the apple tree. Emma doesn't know how but after all of this happened she now has all that she wanted: a family. And she is feeling more at home for first time in her whole life and for her, home is now in Regina's arms.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Emma responded softly.

"Don't lie to me."

Emma couldn't help but smirk slightly as she asked,"Do you have my super power now?"

"Sort of," the mayor smiled.

The blonde looked at Regina's brown eyes. "You know I am not that kind of romantic girl..."

"Yes, I do know… what are you trying to tell me?"

Emma took a deep breath and let it out before responding,"… To be honest, I look at you and I can't believe this is happening."

"Emma, it was inevitable and if we are being honest… I can't believe it either. The Evil Queen in love with the savior…"

"In love?"

Regina looked at her a little bit frightened and blushed. "Well, I mean…"

"Yes I know what you mean," Emma laughed.

The room was completely quiet. Regina was still over Emma, slipping her fingers through the blonde curls and Emma's fingers stroked Regina's shoulder with her fingers.

"I don't know what kind of magic you cast on me but you did"

Emma pulled Regina's body closer to hers and made the space between them nearly nonexistent. Emma's lips pressed onto Regina's, her tongue peeking out.  
Regina breathing started to accelerate when she felt Emma's tongue in her lower lip.

The Mayor slowly stripped Emma of her blouse. Button after button, Emma breathing was deeper and faster. Regina looked how she moved when she touched her skin after undoing another button of her white blouse, feeling how Emma opened her legs, moving her hips towards her.

Emma body language spoke so loud and she only wanted her touch over her body.  
Regina sat on Emma's abs, straddling her legs on either side of her body. They looked at each other. Regina started to unbutton her own blouse very slowly, coyly looking at her, and smiling when Emma couldn't help but move her hips when the Mayor's breasts were displayed in front of her.

The Queen leaned over Emma and started to kiss her neck, moving up to her ear. The Savior opened her eyes and her pupils dilated when Regina slipped her hand closer to Emma's sex while Regina whispered "You are the reason why you left my house so fast when we met for first time. I only could think of this when you were drinking and you looked at me, and I wasn't about to let you in that easily."

The blonde moaned, her eyes closing, while the brunette was slowly drawing circles around her clit.  
Regina stopped, garnering a small huff from the blonde, and took Emma's clothes off.

"What?" Emma whispered when she opened her eyes and saw Regina looking at her.

"Nothing… I just… love seeing you completely naked in front of me."

Emma blushed and grabbed her wrist to feel Regina closer to her.

The Queen leaned over Emma and slipped her finger over Emma's lips.

"How could I be so blind Emma?"

"I really don't know. You only have to look at me… I'm so hot" she laughed with an air of superiority.

"I know. But do you know what?" slipping her fingers over Emma's cheek. "Even when I was with Robin… I never stopped thinking of you"

"I don't know how it took you so long Regina… Come here and kiss me… idiot."

Regina smiled and kissed her passionately all night long

Hook was trying to get a few girls in the tavern drunk to forget all what happened with Emma.  
He came back to the Enchanted Forest to forget that day in Storybrooke.

When Emma had discovered all that Hook had been hiding from her, all the lies he told her., Emma decided to break up with him. She had had enough, she didn't want anymore lies and loneliness in her life because of him, so she said goodbye to him for good.

"She has to be mine after all. I can explain why I did what I did, every lie I told," Hook sipped another drink of rum, sitting at Granny's. Since Regina started to date Robin, everything had changed between them. Their breaking up wasn't only about lies, there was something else going.

He looked up and saw yellow bug passing by.

Hook left Granny's and decided to follow her.  
The pirate reached the vault after some minutes of following. The yellow bug was parked but Emma wasn't there.  
He had a bad feeling about this because of Emma's behavior lately. Despite everything, he decided to enter the mausoleum and went down the stairs under the elder Henry Mills' grave.

He walked through the dark corridor but stopped when he heard Emma arguing with Regina.

"I am tired of talking about this Swan," Regina was saying.

"What do you mean? Because I am pretty sure that Tinkerbell's spell didn't work."

Regina threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Why are you always pissing me off Swan?"

"Because you are making a big mistake," Emma responded confidently.

"What mistake would that be, Swan?"

"Robin Hood is your mistake."

"Miss Swan… why do you insist on this? We haven't had a girl's night out or something of the sort to make me think I would want to talk to you about this.

Emma took a step forward. She was so close that Regina could feel Emma's breathing.

"Regina… tell me you don't feel anything for me and I will leave you alone."

Hook couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to run away but he couldn't move any of his muscles.

"Come on Regina say something" Emma exclaimed.

"I can't," Regina hollered with tears in her eyes "It's wrong… everything… everything is wrong. A tear drop fell onto her shoes as her voice got quieter, less sure. "I can't feel…"

"What's wrong?" Emma gently asked, noting that Regina wouldn't respond well to more yelling.

"You… me… us… this kind of…"

"Aaaggh. Regina, this has been going on long enough." Emma grabbed her hip with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other. She looked into Regina's eyes as she said, "I feel you in every breath. Tell me that you feel me too," and she kissed her with both passion and anger intermingling from having hidden her feelings for so long.

Hook had had enough and decided to make himself known. "Bloody Hell"

"Hook" Emma exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you? Just...What? When? Why? With her? Really? She is the Evil Queen!."

"And you are a drunk pirate" Regina huffed.

"You left me because of her?... her?!" Hook repeated over and over again pointing Regina.

"I left you because of all you lies. You have been lying to me since the beginning," Emma coolly responded.

"She almost killed you, she cast the curse, she… she…" Hook walked towards Regina and Emma put herself in front of Regina, protecting her.

"Don't you dare hurt her Hook. I know she almost killed me and I was an orphan because of her. I know that, but she has really changed. I believe her. I trust her"

"And you love her," Hook claimed.

Emma turned around and looked at Regina. "Yes… I love her" Emma whispered and smiled at the queen.

Regina looked at her, still holding Emma's hand, giving it a small squeeze She had hoped to convey to Emma that she did feel the same, even if she wasn't quite ready to say it yet.

Emma had been glaring at Hook when she suddenly felt Regina's hand give her a soft squeeze. It prompted her to whisper, "I know Regina," as a comforting reassurance, and smiled again.

Hook punched the nearest bookcase and few books fell to the ground.

"Leave, Hook" Regina ordered.

"It's not over Regina," Hook muttered before doing as she said.

Hook was pouring rum into his glass when two soldiers came into the tavern and made their way over to him.

"What are you doing, mates?"

"You have been requested by the Queen," one guard responded.

"What the hell….?"

The soldiers grabbed him, both clutching one of his arms, dragging him out of the tavern before dumping him onto a carriage bound for Cora's castle.

Regina opened her eyes when the sunlight came streaming in through the window. She looked at the ceiling and a let out a deep breath.

The words they told to each other last night reached her soul, and it made her start to think of all that had happened through the years since Emma came in to her life.

The night they met thanks Henry running away had started it all. And in spite of all their ups and downs , they finally looked inside their souls and saw this kind of magic called love.

The truth is, when she stopped trying to fight against fate, she left all her troubles with Emma disappear when she sat by her side to listen, to get to know her better.

She realized how many things they have in common. They shared a similar past. Both of them felt lonely and despite Emma's past as an orphan and being in a lot of foster homes, it is amazing how she didn't let that stop her from becomig the sweet and strong Emma she is today.

Emma gives everything she has; she is loyal, strong and someone she can trust.  
Not to mention a beautiful woman, a strong knight and an amazing princess all at once.  
All these thoughts came into Regina's mind. She smiled, turned her head and weaved her fingers through Emma's blond curls, feeling an immense love within her heart "And now.. She is mine" she thought with a smile.

Emma opened her eyes when she felt Regina's fingers softly touching her hair.  
She looked over at the wall of the bedroom while Regina was running her fingers all over her shoulder, feeling her soft touches all over her back.  
A flow of feelings and butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. And again she couldn't help but think of all these years with Regina. She used to hate her because of the curse, because she was an orphan because her life was a mess until she came to Storybrooke and found her family.

However everything changed when she left behind all those thoughts and begun to truly see Regina when she was not looking.

Emma started to see a strong woman with a dark past that she was trying to leave behind a mom who does whatever it takes for Henry. And the sheriff started to get to know her better, to read between lines.

She remembered the question that popped up in her mind yesterday at night "when did she begin to feel this way?" and now she knows it. The moment Emma fell in love with Regina happened when she realized how scared Regina was about everything, about love, friendship, and how she feels and reacts to when someone is caring of her. How vulnerable it makes her look. And when those things happen, Regina disguises all that fear behind sarcasm and condescending words to Emma, pushing her away — or at least, she tried to. But Emma never gave up on her and little by little, her love for Regina was growing inside her heart without doing anything to stop it.

Emma turned around and their eyes found each other.

"Hi... good morning" Emma whispered.

"Good morning dear" Regina got up and opened the curtains.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I love your cocoa with cinnamon," Emma responded with an adorable grin.

"My specialty."

"Yes, the only thing you know how to prepare."

"It's not true Regina…." Emma smiled "Did not you miss anything?"

"No…" Regina responded, sounding a bit unsure as she smiled at Emma and got dressed.

Emma got closer to Regina and helped her with the last button of her pyjamas. She looked at her chocolate eyes and smiled.

"You missed this…" Emma looked at Regina's lips for a second before kissing her.

"You are a such a good kisser" Regina murmured, opening her eyes. "And my breakfast?"

Some minutes and various kisses later, Emma was cooking pancakes and preparing her cocoa with cinnamon.  
She served Regina her plate with pancakes and Regina puffed when she looked at it.

Emma laughed at Regina's reaction. "No, I know what you're trying to do and I won't fall for it. I am a little bit tired of the apple pancakes, and you have to taste another fruit, Regina"

The queen looked at Emma in mock anger. "Why are you always pissing me off Swan"?.

"Because I can get away with it and you love me" she whispered and winked at her.

"Take your hands off me!" the pirate demanded.

Both soldiers left him in front of Cora who was sat in her throne.

"Hello Captain," Cora coolly greeted.

Hook wasn't really interested in pleasantries, especially after being manhandled. "What do you want Cora?"

"Where are your manners, Captain?" Cora asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm a pirate my lady," Hook responded with a wicked grin, and an attempt at politeness.

"I've heard you need some revenge."

Now she had his attention. "What do you know about it?"

"I always know everything Captain. And I am also in the market for getting revenge," Cora added, sounding disinterested.

"What kind of revenge do you want, my Queen?"

"My daughter is now finally with the Savior-"

"Finally?" Hook blurted, confused.

Cora flashed him a dangerous look. "Don't interrupt me Captain."

"Sorry, my Queen," Hook apologized.

"What i was trying to say is that, she needs to be punished. She has forgotten how hard I worked and how many things I sacrificed for her. Love is weakness and that blonde Savior destroyed all my hard work by showing her how to feel loved by someone. Well, my daughter has to learn this lesson… again."

"Very well, what shall you have me do?"

"Get me close to my daughter. And then I'll rip her heart out."

"And why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

Cora gave a small sigh, willing her patience to suffice while dealing with the dimwitted pirate. "I need your ship to kidnap my daughter and bring back here. And you need your revenge because she has your blonde little Swan"

"Alright… my Queen," Hook acquiesced. He would align with anyone if it meant getting his revenge.


	2. chapter 2

Emma, Henry and Regina were sat on the couch watching a movie. Henry was in the middle of his two moms eating popcorn.  
Regina slipped her arm behind Henry and her fingers got lost in Emma's hair. The Savior looked at her when she felt Regina's fingers and smiled back.

"Happy?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, finally," Regina responded with a nod.

"Good. You deserved to be happy"

Reaching behind her, Emma took Regina's hand into her own, intertwining their fingers. For the rest of the movie, both women held their hands behind Henry on the couch.

"Hey kid, you're very quiet tonight," Emma pointed out after the movie was over.

"Yeah, I'm wondering why everything is so calm lately. I mean, this is Storybrooke..."

"Agreed dear," Regina concurred while she ate some kernels of popcorn.

"Kid, if you are so bored... you can try seeing how you fare with the Evil Queen," Emma suggested with a laugh, gesturing to Regina.

"Oh dear... you wouldn't want to see that," Regina laughed, shaking her head.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Henry insisted with an enthusiastic grin.

"All right then..." Regina relented.

She stood up and put both hands in her hips, donning a haughty glare. "I shall destroy your happiness!"

Henry and Emma looked at each other for a minute before they broke down and started to laugh so hard and loud, unable to contain their amusement.  
Getting into the spirit of the joke, Emma got up and placed herself in front of Henry arm outstretched to offer more protection.

"No way, The Savior will defeat you...er, Evil Queen..."

"You? You can't even manage a sword. I am the Evil Queen, the Queen of the Enchanted Forest and you are just a little blonde."

Henry looked at them with a smile in his face, eating his popcorn, very entertained by this live performance.

The Queen threw an evil glare at emma "Another Charming... you can't do anything. You are powerless against me."

Regina couldn't help but break character, laughing hard because of how silly this performance of herself as Evil Queen was.  
Emma climbed the couch, donning a louder and deeper voice to demonstrate her bravado.

"Remember Evil Queen, the Charmings believe in hope and true love. I can win, I can defeat you"

"I dare you to try..."

Emma reached down to take Regina's arm, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips  
Regina blushed. She wasn't expecting that.

"See? True love always wins" Emma excalined with a laugh.

Henry looked at them, smiling brightly, still eating popcorn "Yeah! True love always wins".

Emma sat down close to Henry, stealing ome popcorn from his bowl. She smiled smugly because of her victory and glanced at Regina, who still hadn't moved.

Suddenly, she turned around and walked away towards the kitchen without a word.  
Henry and Emma looked at each other in confusion, before Emma got up and followed her.

"Hey..." Emma whispered when she found Regina standing byon the islandtable, looking at the floor.

"I'm ok..." Regina automatically assured her.

"Don't lie to me, you know you can't," Emma gently grabbed her chin, lifting it in an attempt to get Regina to look at her. Regina allowed her head to rise, but she refused to meet Emma's eyes.

"Look at me, what's wrong? I thought we were having a good time there, with our son."

Regina couldn't look at Emma. She only looked at her feet.

"Look at me Regina," Emma whispered.

Finally Regina met's Emma's gaze "What..?"

Emma took a deep breath before launching into her speech. "No matter what happens, you are not that Evil Queen, the killer, anymore. Now you are Regina Mills, the strong mom and wonderful partner, who fights against villains. You are Regina, my Regina, a human being full of beautiful magic who I am very proud of."

The brunette looked at her seeming very surprised. "I am not so sure... my heart..."

Emma rested the palm of her hand on Regina's chest, right above her heart.

"What about it?" Your heart beats like mine" Grabbing Regina's hand, she lifted it and she indicated for Regina touch her chest too.

"See? It beats like mine does, there's anything wrong with it. And ou know what? Knowing you were once the Evil Queen and seeing the woman who you are now, makes me love you more."

Regina looked at Emma with pure and unaltered love.

"Come here idiot... our son is waiting," Emma added with a smirk, pulling Regina back towards the living room.

"Don't call me idiot... idiot" Regina couldn't even manage a proper insult, but it still made the savior smile

Henry fell asleep on the couch in the middle of his moms while watching their second movie.

"Emma it's late..." Regina murmured.

"Don't worry, I will go take Henry to his bedroom, you stay here," Emma said, giving Regina a soft reassuring smile before picking Henry up and carrying him upstairs.

Regina loved this. Emma was living with her and Henry, as a family. She couldn't think of life happier than this, and thinking of what Emma said to her earlier made her feel like all the darkness in her heart would be disappearing more and more thanks to Emma.

"Your son is now in bed," Emma whispered as she returned.

Regina however, wasn't paying attention anymore. Something was off. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Emma asked, confused.

"Shhhh," Regina hissed, waving her arm up and down trying to shush her.

"Don't 'shhh' me Regina and don't scare me. What's going on?"

"I am not. I feel something there." Regina began to glance around the room, searching for the source of whatever disturbance she felt.

Emma heeded Regina's command and kept quiet, looking around as well "Hmmm.. no... nothing, I don't feel any thing, are you sure..."

Regina was beginning to lose her patience. "Swan, shut up."  
Suddenly a plume of lilac smoke appeared in the room bringing Cora with it.

"Mother..." Regina breathed, hardly able to believe her mother was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Regina," Cora greeted, flashing her daughter a cold smile.

Emma was just as shocked as Regina but she quickly recovered and ran to put herself between Regina and Cora, facing the latter.  
She also automatically moved to grab Regina's hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Oh dear, you don't want to fight me," Cora laughed a chilling laugh that had Emma's hairs at the nape of her neck stand up.

"You are not going to hurt her," Emma nonetheless stated. She wasn't too sure what was going on, but she had heard enough that she knew who this woman was and what she was capable of.

Cora nodded, seeming impressed. "Brava, you have a good knight here Regina. And as I can see, prettier and braver than your stable boy..."  
Regina couldn't move any of her muscles, she only could feel Emma's hand, comforting and protecting her.

"Go away Cora," Emma ordered, leaving no room for argument

"I only wanted you to say "hello" but I'd be careful, Savior"

"You won't touch her"

"oh dear, we'll see... we'll see" Cora hissed before disappearing, leaving only vestiges of smoke behind to indicate that this had all happened and wasn't a terrible nightmare.

Emma turned around and hugged Regina tightly to her.

"Are you ok?" Emma murmured.

Regina shook her head slowly, burrowing into Emma's embrace. "No... What is she doing here?"

The Savior helped her to sit down in the chair and went to the kitchen. When Emma came back with a glass of water she found Regina looking very worried.

"Drink," Emma ordered

The queen did what Emma asked What does she wants from me? Why now?"

"I don't know, but we are going to figure it out," Emma promised.

Regina didn't say anything ooking at the empty glass, trying to think. uddenly it fell in to the ground and broke into a multitude of small shards as Regina let it go in surprise.

"Regina!..." Emma exclaimed, startled by the glass falling and breaking.

But Regina wasn't paying attention to that. "I know, Emma..."

"What?"

Regina got up and looked at Emma, eyes haunted with fear. "She wants to kill you... wants... wants..." Regina couldn't form coherent sentences through her nerves while she was pacing nervously around the room. Regina was practically shaking.  
Emma didn't understand anything that was happening, but she had to be Regina's rock.

"She wants to kill you Emma, she wants to kill you. It's happening again, don't you see it?!" Regina practically screamed with tears in her eyes. She was having a full-blown panic attack by this point.

Emma went to hug her again, holding er tight.

"No, let me go Emma, let me go, don't you see it?"

But Emma continued to hug her, her strong arms enveloping her.

"No, Emma, please, please, you have to hide, you have to run away. Go to Boston, no... no... maybe Gold will fix it, and maybe he can send you far away with some spell..." Regina madly theorized, her mind working overtime.

"Regina, s Stop!" Emma exclaimed. "Please don't panic". She held Regina's arms firmly, holding her at arm's length to look at her properly.

"Look at me, Regina, please, just look,-at, -me"

The mayor finally looked at Emma's eyes. Pools of tears had gathered in each eye, threatening to spill at any moment.

"I am not going to hide anywhere, are you listening to me? She is not going to hurt me or hurt us. We are stronger together, remember? Our magic combined is the most powerful thing in the world No one is going to hurt me. Trust me. Are you listening?"

"But... you don't understand..."

"What I am not understanding?" Emma asked softly.

"Daniel..."

Emma looked at Regina, took a deep breath and smiled. "Honey... it's not the same, do you understand? he won't kill me. I'm with you. I belong to you and I trust you. You are stronger than before and I know you won't let anything happen to me"

"I know but... I can't lose you" Regina whispered.

"You won't" and Emma gently grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

Emma, Henry and Regina were sat on the couch watching a movie. Henry was in the middle of his two moms eating popcorn.

Regina slipped her arm behind Henry and her fingers got lost in Emma's hair. The Savior looked at her when she felt Regina's fingers and smiled back.

* * *

When Cora appeared out of nowhere, Hook jumped in fright."Bloody Hell,! and Regina, where is she?"

"Keep calm, Captain..." Cora smiled as she looked at him deprecatingly.

"What?"

"I met your Emma Swan. And, well, she is not ion your league Captain..."

"How dare you?!" Hook sneered. He helped her and she had the nerve to insult him.

"I raised my daughter. She is a Queen, and you...are a drunk pirate, it's only normal the Savior felt something deeper for someone with more...class."

Hook muttered under his breath, not even deigning to respond to such an insult and left the ship.

* * *

Regina woke up with a small stretch, and when she turned her head, she found Emma looking at her.

"Good morning my beautiful Queen, do you feel better?"

"Sort of," Regina smiled, trying to reassure Emma.

Emma moved impossibly closer to Regina. "Don't be afraid, I am here, everything will work out fine."

"I swear, you Charmings..." Regina muttered affectionately , rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yep, and you are always surrounded by Charmings, you can't resist our charm," Emma laughed.

After a few minutes, they both got out of bed. Emma went downstairs to the kitchen and Regina woke Henry up.

"Hey my little prince... time for breakfast."

Henry woke up and immediately asked, "Mom... everything is ok?"

Unsure of how he could know something was wrong considering he had been fast asleep, she just gave him a comforting smile and said, "Get dressed , mommy and I have to talk to you."  
Regina closed the door to Henry's bedroom and breathed. After allowing herself few moments to relax, she went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded before she asked, "How can you be so calm?"

Emma glanced at her with a small frown. "Truthfully"?

Regina smiled and nodded. "yes... Swan."

"Cora is pure magic, but we also have powerful magic. We can defeat her. I'm calm because I'm confident we'll overpower her."

"I really love your Ccharming life style but it's not so easy Cora is powerful and dangerous, underestimating her would be a grave error. "

Emma nodded. "I know, but we are together, that's enough."

"Charmings..." Regina mumbled fondly.

"Come on Regina, you are a Charming too," Emma countered.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina asked, "Excuse me?"

The Savior merely smiled her and served her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning moms," Henry greeted them after a few minutes.

"Hi kid, here's your cocoa" Emma deposited the steaming mug in front of him.

Henry took it with a smile and then looked expectantly at them both."What do you want talk about?"

Emma sat down close to Regina. "You'll see kid, your grandma Cora is in town..."

Henry immediately understood what was going on."What? You have to run away mamma."

Emma threw her hands up. "Agghh, seriously?

You two are always in the same side..."

"We are worried about you," Regina whispered, turning to Emma.

"I can fight. I have powers! Come on guys, I am the Savior and I deserve some credit," Emma stated.

"Yes, you are mamma, but mom is right," Henry countered.

"Well, this is the point" Regina explained. "Your mommy and I have been talking, and we have decided that it's you who must be hidden and protected. I'll drive you to David and Snow's home tonight."

Henry did not like this plan at all. "But..."

"No 'buts' kid. Your mom is right, we are worried about you, and we can't fight if we have to think of your afety on top of that."

"After breakfast prepare your stuff, ok?"

Henry nodded glumly, knowing he couldn't very well say anything against it. "Ok..."

"I know it's not cool kid, but we are your moms and we love you," Emma added with a smile, wanting to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I understand, don't worry, I'll be ok," he responded, flashing them a comforting grin.

"Henry, are you ready?" Regina called from the main door. It was nighttime, and she was going to drop Henry off with the Charmings. She couldn't help but feel nervous about his safety.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok," Emma assured her, seeming as if she read her thoughts.

Henry shifted his backpack properly onto his shoulders. "Ready."

"Be good, ok?" Emma told him, before kissing his forehead.

Regina took her keys and opened the door. "Henry, wait in the car please, I just have to tell your mom something," Regina ordered. Henry nodded and made his way to the car, getting inside the passenger side.  
The brunette sighed before turning to give Emma a quick kiss. "I'll meet you at Granny's in twenty minutes, be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry..." Emma said, before biting her lip as if wanting to say something more.

"What?" Regina smiled, trying to get Emma to say whatever else was on her mind.

"I love you," Emma added with a kiss.

"I love you too. Be safe, I'll meet you there," Regina said, departing.

* * *

After leaving Henry at David and Snow's home, Regina parked Emma's car and walked towards Granny's.

"I'm late, I'm late!" Emma jogged through he street. She was only few minutes away to meet Regina at Granny's. When she turned towards Main Street she looked up to the building and saw Cora on the roof, lit by the moon.

"Regina!" Emma screamed, trying to get her attention.

Regina turned to where she heard Emma, but before she could react, she disappeared in a cloud of lilac smoke.  
By the time Emma was right where Regina had been standing less than a few moments ago, she was searching around wildly "Regina... Where are you?"

* * *

"Well Captain... look down here" Cora opened the trapdoor in the Jolly Roger. Regina was unconscious, lying tied on the floor.

Hook smirked. Now that the Queen was out of the way he only could think of Emma. "Excellent. Now…Emma will be mine"

Cora tutted. "Not yet Captain. I still need you for my plan to fully succeed."

"What do you want now?" Hook asked with barely contained irritation.

"Return with us to the Enchanted Forest. I need your ship to get us back there."

"What about her powers? When she comes to she's going to kill us," Hook pointed out.

Cora looked at Hook with pure disdain. Was he truly that stupid to think she hadn't thought ahead? "Well dear... I am going to cast a spell, wherein Regina won't have her powers in the Enchanted Forest. I am going to restrain her magic.  
The Queen of Hearts moved her hand and cast the spell on Regina."Go Captain and take us o the Enchanted Forest, before the Savior finds us and follows"

* * *

"Mom, Dad, please open the door." Emma had ran as fast as she could to her parents' and knocked persistently on their door.

David opened the door, confusion marring his face. "What's going on?"

"Regina... Cora... she's gone..." Emma couldn't even breathe, much less explain what was going on.

"What..?... Emma calm down... breathe in and out and then explain..." Snow suggested, coming up beside her husband.

Emma came into the house, breathed deeplyer and tried to keep calm. Snow and David looked at each other trying to figure out what's going on.

"I had to meet Regina in Granny's so we could come up with a plan... I was making my way down the street and I saw Cora in the roof..." Emma paused as she gathered wits to continue, "... and well, I saw Regina one second on the street and the next second, she disappeared. Cora took her. Where is she? Where can I find her?"

"I don't know Emma," Snow whispered, wishing she could comfort her daughter more somehow.

"We have to find her" David stated, already trying to come up with a plan

"Find... who?" Henry asked, having heard voices downstairs and going to investigate.

Emma could barely look at Henry as she said, "Kid... Cora... took your mom."

"What? You have to find her mom, where's she?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma said, "I don't know yet Henry, but you know that I'll do whatever it takes to save her, alright?"

Henry nodded, flashing a smile despite the situation. "I know mom."

"Go bed kid. We'll talk tomorrow". Henry hugged her very close.

After Henry bounded up the stairs, Snow said, "Emma you have to sleep too."

Emma shook her head. "But mom, I can't... Regina..."

"I know you're worried, but if you don't rest, you won't be able to do anything for her. All of us are very worried and we'll do whatever it takes, we are a family, and Regina is part of it" Snow reassured her, knowing her daughter wouldn't want to rest, but it wouldn't help to have a sleep deprived Saviour.

"Your mom is right Emma. We'll find Regina you know that's what Charmings do," David added with a grin, trying to cheer her up.  
It did help, even if just a little bit. "Yes... I'll find her."

It was 2 am. Emma couldn't sleep. She was on the couch, tossing and turning. Regina was in her mind all the time. She only wanted to hold her like she had gotten used to doing every single night.

"What if she's hurt?" or she's dying? What if she's scared?" the worst thought began to to fill her mind over and over again. "No, she's ok, I am sure that Cora wants something else. She needs her alive, maybe it's not too late.".

Henry was in his room when eard the door. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours, worried for his mother.

"Hi kid, it's me," Emma whispered, peeking her head inside.

Henry sat up. "Is some thing wrong?"

"No... nothing" Emma responded. "Can I sleep with you?"

After Henry nodded yes, Emma laid in bed and hugged Henry to her.

"Do you miss mom?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Of course I miss her... but don't worry I'll find her, I promise."

"There isn't anyone better than you to bring her back home," Henry reassured her.

With a smile, she kissed his forehead. "Love you kid.. night."  
"Night, mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Thank you apples-a-tree for being my beta reader and friend, words are not enough to make you know how I appreciate this!.
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter guys!

"Henry, stay at home. Your grandparents and I have to see Gold. Perhaps he can help us to find your mom," Emma ordered.

Henry nodded."Ok mamma."

Emma looked at Snow and David. "Let's go".

After they left, Henry stared the closed door and whispered, "Please find her."

Emma drove in silence. Her mom was sitting in the passenger seat and looked at her daughter with concern. "Emma, everything is going to be fine," she tried, hoping to sound positive.

Emma barely responded, focusing on driving, staring at the road. "I just want to find her."

"And we will," her father replied, reaching forward a bit to rest is hand on Emma's shoulder as a sign of comfort and support.

Emma smiled when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder and sighed trying to calm herself. However, the image of Regina disappearing into the alley kept reappearing in her mind over and over again. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She hads to save her, to find her. _"I can't lose you Regina. Not now,_ " she mumbled, more to herself than to her passengers.

The Savior parked the yellow bug in front of Gold's shop and got out. Snow and David stalled in getting out, turning to each other, both looking worried. "We have to protect our daughter and save Regina," David whispered to his wife.

Snow looked into his eyes and bit her lower lip. She hoped she'd be able to hold to that. Nodding, they finally got out and followed their daughter into the shop.

"Gold! Are you in here?" the sheriff shouted out.

"Oh, dearie, what can I do for you?" Gold greeted, entering with a flourish as always.

Emma didn't waste any time with pleasantries, jumping right into the thick of it. "Cora is in town and kidnapped Regina. I have to find her."

"Well, well… you have magic, do it yourself," he smirked.

"I know that! But I don't know how to cast a locater spell!" she replied, the tone of anger clear in her voice.

"Why should I help you?" he asked, clearly not intimidated by the anger.

"You shouldn't, but you will." Emma replied.

Gold looked at Emma's hands. They were sparkling with very powerful magic.

"All right, I'm going to help you". Gold walked over to a display case, and took out an object, inspecting it for a moment before holding it out to her. "Take his and think of Regina, your magic will work and you will be able to see where she is."

Emma took the object with both hands and looked at her parents who were by her side. "You can do it Emma," David encouraged.

Emma nodded, closed her eyes tightly, and focused on Regina and all the love she feltels for her. Suddenly the object began to glow. She opened her eyes and saw Cora and Regina in the Enchanted Forest.

The blonde kept staring at the object once the image faded without moving any muscle. Snow hugged David seeing where their daughter's wife was. "I'm sorry Emma" her father said, breaking the silence.

Anger seized Emma. She threw the object down and left the shop in a huff. Her parents followed her out, seeing her stalking off towards her the street "Emma wait, where are you going?" David called after her.

"To get Regina," Emma answered firmly wrenching her car door open.

Snow grabbed her arm and forced to look at her. "Emma, wait, listen to me."

"Mom, I… I…" she couldn't find the words to explain her desperation to get to Regina.

"I know dear, I know, but you don't need to do this alone."

Emma didn't seem to hear her, and continued with, "She is my everything mom. I can't lose her. Not now!"

"We know, that's why we are going help you get her back" Snow clarified.

"We?" Emma repeated.

"Yes, you're our daughter," Snow smiled, "and we are family, the five of us."

"Okay, I just...I have to find her, mom." Emma replied. Her voice trembled with fear.

Snow and David hugged her, knowing she needed plenty of comfort.

"Thank you" Emma choked out once they parted. David wiped the tears off of her daughter's cheeks and said, "Look at me Emma. We're going to help you every step of the way. What's why we are going to go with you. To the Enchanted Forest."

"But-"

"You don't know our land but we do. We just have to open a portal, and we can do this with your magic, Emma."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "I don't know how to do it. Regina does, I mean, she did…"

"She does, she is not dead Em. But you have to understand she is not here to coach you. It's your turn now to be brave, to be strong enough for both of you."

Snow held Emma's cheek "And you are not alone. Not anymore."

* * *

"Henry!" Emma called out, entering the apartment.

"Mamma, did you find her?" Henry asked, bounding down the stairs.

"Yes, in a way," she replied.

Henry didn't seem too convinced with the answer. "Where is she?" he pressed.

"In the Enchanted Forest."

"What? But how?" Henry looked shocked at the answer. That was really not where he was expecting his mom to be.

"Cora opened a portal maybe. I… I really don't know how she did it but they are in our land," Emma rushed to explain, wishing she was able to give Henry more information.

Henry stared at her mother and grandparents. "Are you going to go to the Enchanted Forest and rescue her?"

"Yeah kid. Ruby will stay with you," Emma explained.

Henry didn't like this part of the plan at all. "But I want to help!"

Emma sighed. "I know that Henry. But I can't save your mom if I have to worry about your safety too. I need you stay here."

"I know…" Henry dejectedly agreed.

Emma crouched a bit to hug Henry and kissed his forehead. "We will be back before you know it. All of us, I promise."

Emma stood up and watched him head back upstairs, before she turned and looked at her parents. "Let's go to my house. Regina has her books of spells, maybe I can find the way to open a portal there."

"Emma, wait," David whispered. "Before we leave, I want to give you something." He went upstairs and Emma followed him.

"What do you want to show me, dad?"

Her father smiled and placed a long and thin box on the desk. "What is this?" Emma smiled

"Open it," he said, beckoning her to do so.

Emma opened the box carefully and saw a shining sword. The sSavior didn't understand what was going on. "Dad, what's this for?"

"This is my sword. If you have to fight in the Enchanted Forest, you should do it like a knight. Do it the same way I did when I protected your mother and you when you were a baby. Now protect Regina. Protect your family."

"Dad…" She smiled, having no words to express her gratitude.

Emma was frozen in front of the door to the house. She put the key in the lock and sighed. "I have to be strong for her, for us."

* * *

The house was too empty, too quiet without Regina. The Savior felt like this was not her home without Regina and again her heart broke in two pieces. Her mind just went to the worst case scenarios. _"What if she is hurt? What if she is dead?"_

"She will be fine" Snow smiled brushing aside a lock of hair from her daughter's face.

Emma left her parents downstairs where they could fix something up for themselves to eat while they waited. She denied getting anything for herself, and went upstairs, heading to one of the less used rooms in the house.

She spotted the little black closet where Regina kept the spell books.

The blonde took all the books into her arms and sat down on the floor depositing them around her. She grabbed one and took a deep breath.

She stared at its cover while she was sliding her fingers over the leather "I will find you my love," she promised. She opened the book and started to flip the pages, one by one, scanning the writing for anything remotely resembling what she needed.

"This is useless!" she exclaimed after searching for a while, throwing the book she had currently been reading. She saw how the book smacked against the wall and fell to the ground with a thump. A tear slid down her cheek, and she felt her nails dug into the palm of her hands as she clenched her fists due to frustration and fear.

"Emma, have you fouind anything?" Snow asked from the door, having come upstairs when she heard her daughter's frustrations.

"No" Emma replied still staring at the wall.

Snow sighed and approached her daughter and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up. Close your eyes and remember all the things Regina taught you."

"But…"

"No buts Emma. You can do it," Snow reassured her.

Emma sighed and grabbed another book and flipped the pages again, reading all the spells until suddenly, she saw a familiar spell.

"Mom! I found it! Regina told me about this spell in case Henry and I would be in danger and we'd have to open a portal. I don't know why I didn't remember this! Mom... I have to go to the vault and grab the candle. Give me a minute or two and I will back"

When she arrived at the vault, Emma stopped the car and turned off the radio.

Emma had both hands firmly grasping the wheel . She had an absent gaze as a beautiful thought flashed through her mind.

_Henry had wanted to camp in the backyard one night with his two moms._

_Regina was in the kitchen preparing two thermos with hot cocoa and cinnamon. The brunette grabbed Henry's favorite cup with the Superman and Batman logos on it. She smiled when she saw the pair of cups Emma had given her for their first anniversary. OIn Emma's cup, there was an arrow pointing the other cup that read, "She is my Queen" and Regina's cup had an identical arrow pointing Emma's though hers read, "But I always do what the Savior says (rolling my eyes)" the mayor smiled again._

_She left the kitchen and went to the back yard but she stopped for a moment to to look fondly at her family._

_Emma and Henry were sat on the sleeping bags next to each other. Henry was explaining to her the latest comic he had read. "Hey, do you two want some cocoa?" Regina smiled, coming to stand by them._

_"Yeeeeeees!" Emma and Henry happily replied, turning excitedly towards her._

_"I think I have two kids," Regina smirked and gave them their own cup._

_"Come here and stop complaining," Emma smiled her back at her while Regina was pouring cocoa in her cup. Regina heeded Emma's instruction and sat beside her wife._

_After drinking and laughing for a while, Henry fell asleep. Emma covered him with a blanket and returned to lie gain next to Regina._

_The blonde looked for Regina's hand and when she found it,they intertwined their fingers together while they were looking at the stars._

_Regina rolled over and Emma id the same. Both were looking into each other's eyes, smiling softly._

_"Never give up Emma," Regina softly said._

_Emma frowned at the strange phrase. What brought this up?"_

_"I know we are living in peace now but if something happens to me promise me here and now that you will never give up"_

_"I will never give up. I couldn't," she reassured her._

_Emma got closer to Regina, their noses almost touching. "I am your knight, Regina," Emma whispered. "I will never give up. I will always find you."_

_"Always remember you are Emma Swan. My Savior."_

Emma shook her head returning to the present. She got out of the car and walked into the vault.

She pushed away the elder Henry's grave and went downstairs. Everything seemed darker and more empty than usual.

The Savior walked by the rooms and came across her own reflection in one of the many mirrors in the vault.

"I am Emma Swan. I am the Savior," She repeated the same words Regina told her in the backyard to her reflection.

She shook her head again. This wasn't the time to get distracted. "I have to find the candle.". She looked for the candle in every box and every closet. She searched throughout the vault until she found it behind a crystal ball.

Emma took her cell phone out and called her parents with the good news. When her dad picked up, she barely let him get a word in before she excitedly exclaimed, "I got it dad!"

* * *

 

Snow and David were sat on the couch when Emma came into the house with the candle ion her hand. "I got it."

The Charmings went to the library and sat in the chairs around the circular table in the middle. Emma put the candle in the middle of the table and lit it with a match.

Emma looked at her family. "Are you ready?" Snow and David nodded. Emma grabbed the book and started to read the spell.

 _"fabulis miscent homines ut ex hoc in regnum annecto amatores longe,"_ she repeated.

Nothing happened. "Maybe I didn't pronounce it right"

Her parents weren't too sure either. "I don't know Em. Maybe try-"

Suddenly a blue light appeared on the ceiling and a black holeformed, creating powerful wind gusts. The three of them looked up at it in apprehensive wonder.

"What's going on?" David shouted out above the noise of the wind.

The room started to shake and the wind grew tronger around them. "The portal will absorb us and we will be transported to the Enchanted Forest," Emma explained, screaming loud enough while the black hole got bigger until it bsorbed Emma, Snow and David.

The portal disappeared and the room returned to its normal silence.


End file.
